


Bonding

by zefurr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Confession, M/M, Spiritual, Transformation, lion transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: A bonding exercise to connect with the paladin's lion goes haywire with some hairy results.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Voltron fic for so long and i was able to combine two of my true loves to make this: gayyyyyy & TFs so enjoy.

“This exercise is supposed to allow you to connect with your lions. You feel them, channel them, and bond spiritually” Allura said to the group. The paladins sat in a circle meditation style.

            “How are we supposed to ‘feel them’?” Lance piped up. “It’s not like I can’t just touch em, he’s right there” he said pointing to the red lion.

            “This is supposed to be spiritual exercise. Emphasis on spiritual” Keith said from the couch. The Blade of Marmora didn’t need him right now so he decided to visit his friends. His eyes glanced over at Shiro. When Shiro turned to meet his gaze, he looked away.

“Find something you care about. Focus on it, project onto it, and use that energy to find your lion” Allura said.

            The others closed their eyes and Lance reluctantly did. Each paladin had something in mind to use a catalyst. Pidge thought of her brother, hunk of food. Lance thoughts of being admired by ladies, while Allura thought of her father.

Shiro thought of many things, but none were sticking. He sighed, defeated until his mind shifted to Keith, and how worried he was when he was gone. He cares about everyone on his team but there was something about Keith that pushed him to be better, the leader he deserves.

Shiro started to feel very warm inside. It was like a fire spreading out from his chest. He did what Allura told them to do and tried projecting that feeling outward. It spread like a guided missile enveloping Keith who went from idle lounging to alert as a buzzy feeling spread from the tips of his toes through his body.

Keith didn’t know why, but he looked back over to Shiro as if drawn. The two were practically linked mentally. Sensing this, Keith tried to block Shiro out from seeing his true feelings for him.

“Ugh! It’s not working” Lance shouted. Just like that, the brief connection vanished. The feeling to both men like an abrupt end to a phone call. However, the buzzing still lingered just beneath the skin.

“Maybe if you were more focused and patient, you could’ve felt something too” Pidge said annoyed. “Just when I was starting to feel something too.” Hunk sighed.

“I’m with Lance on this one. I got nothing too.”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t able to make any leeway either” Allura said defeated. She looked over to Shiro who stared down at his legs mirroring Keith on the couch.

“What about you Shiro, did you feel anything?” she asked. Shiro’s head snapped up confused for a moment. He had been idly scratching at his neck where faint hairs were growing.

“Huh? Oh… I felt something. Not sure what it was” he half lied. The rest of the group got up and stretched themselves from being in the position for so long.

“Well, miracles don’t happen overnight. We can try this again tomorrow paladins” Allura said heading to her room.

“I’m gonna go work on this algorithm I’ve been developing for the castle’s defenses” Pidge said walking towards her room.

“It’s time for me to shower, don’t miss me too much” Lance said walking off.

“The world holds its breath” Keith muttered. Hunk had already left. If the sound in that direction as any indication, he was in the kitchen area.

This left Shiro and Keith alone in the room. Both men trying not to look at the other but awkwardly failing. Keith decides to break the silence.

“So, did you really… not feel anything?” he asked nonchalantly. Shiro glanced up meeting his eyes. The same eyes he envisioned in his head many times. They looked slightly different now thought. More….intense and powerful.

“I felt something” Shiro replied. “Just not really sure what it was. I could see my lion and I could also see..” he trailed off.

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“Nothing. Guess it was like a dream. I can’t make it out now” he lied.

“Oh” Keith says looking back down at his feet. His nails looked slightly longer than he’d like and he made a mental note to cute them later. He also shifted on the couch suddenly feeling uncomfortable on the cushions.

“You okay?” Shiro asked. Keith stopped his fidgeting looking at the man slightly confused to his own appearance.

“Yeah, but are YOU okay?” he replied. Shiro looked at him confused and unaware of the own changes to his body. Keith gestured to his hair which looked much longer than before.

Shiro felt the top of his head where his hair had grown out quite a bit in such a short amount of time.

“What the hell?” Shiro said running his hands through the mane of hair he’s grown. It’s even longer than it was when he was marooned.

“What’s going on Shiro?” Keith said worried. His own eyes having become a luminescent purple to Shiro’s amber ones. A tail snaked its way from his shorts relieving the pain of sitting earlier.

“The exercise!” Shiro realized. Keith looked at his confused while his teeth grew larger and deadlier in his mouth.

“When I reached out the lion I may…may have used you as the catalyst” Shiro said bashfully.

“But why?” Keith asked.

“I really care about you. And I wanted… to keep you safe” he answered. The two locked eyes with each other longingly as the words were finally said between them.

“I…care about you too Shiro” Keith answered with a slight smile. Shiro returned the gesture with one of his own. The moment was interrupted by a loud rip coming from Shiro’s shoes as clawed toes poked through.

“I didn’t intend this though” Shiro said.

“How do we stop it?” Keith replied worried. He could feel his face grow out longer. His nose and mouth pushing out into a slight muzzle. Shiro’s face did the same.

“I don’t know” Shiro said through a much deeper voice. The voice catching Keith off guard who looked on surprised then laughed. Shiro looked at him puzzled.

“I’m sorry but this is just not how I expect a declaration to go” Keith said. His own black hair grew out as both his and Shiro’s ears migrated to the tops of their heads.

“I suppose not” Shiro said chuckling. As the hair from his heads migrated down his both, the hair on his chest remained white matching the middle of his head. The rest of the black fur spread throughout his body as did Keith’s.

With Shiro’s own tail growing out and covering with hair, the changes were completed. Keith took the initiative going over the Shiro on alien feet and lying next to him. He combed a clawed hand through his mane smiling as he touched his forehead to Shiro’s.

“You’re warm” he remarked.

“So are you” Shiro said pulling him closer. The sat in silence for a moment appreciating each other’s company. Their tails idly swished behind them.

“You think Allura can fix this?” Keith said looking up at him with purple eyes.

“I’m not sure, but I’m sorry for dragging you into whatever this is.” Keith shook his head.

“Don’t be. Being here with you right now is worth the hopefully temporary fur.”

“I don’t know, you look kinda cute with all that fur.”

“Watch it Simba, this kitty has claws” Keith said extending his.

“I cannot believe you just said that” Shiro said bursting out in laughter. Just then, Coran walked into the room freezing at the sight of two humanoid male lions cuddling on the floor.

“ALLURA!!!!!!!!!” he screamed.

END


End file.
